Discovery
by cookme25
Summary: When a surprising visitor arrives 2 lives will change. Not a violent story. My first Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfiction beware and please be nice. Also I do not own any of the characters you are familiar with. They are owned by the great Shonda Rimes. Thanks to HarryPassionFan for her help.

**Discovery**

Ch.1

The Unexpected

_ No hospital food today! _That was the only thing running through her mind as Miranda Bailey left the hospital. She got off the elevator when she saw a young girl standing at the hospital entrance holding a small suitcase and wearing a canvas backpack. _I could either help this girl and suffer through hospital food or go have lunch and ifs she's still here when I get back worry about her. _Bailey knew what she had to do, even if it meant another day of bad food.

"Can I help you?" The girl smiled at her. _Weird, her smile looks just like..._

"I'm looking for my dad, George O'Malley."

_George O'Malley's. _ Nervously she asked "Ok, what's your name sweetheart"

"Jenna, Jenna Marks."

"Ok, Jenna I'll tell you what, why don't we go get some lunch and talk for a little bit."

"Ok, but I really want to meet my dad."

"I think he may be on vacation but I'm not sure. We can talk to the chief of surgery after lunch, he would know where your dad is."

"Oh, Where are my manners, what's your name?"

"Dr. Bailey."

The two girls walked into the cafeteria. Jenna tried to pay for her lunch but Bailey wouldn't let her. "A gift to welcome you to Seattle." she said. She looked around the cafeteria and noticed her former interns turned residents. She along with Jenna started walking towards them, but Bailey stopped before they could reach the table.

"Ok, before we sit down let me warn you, The frat boy on the end, that's Alex. He's a bit of an ass but once you get to know him he's not to bad. The one on the other end, that's Christina. She's...Christina, just ignore most of what she says. The one in the middle, that's Meredith. She's pretty nice, you'll probably like her."

They sat down at the table where Meredith, Christina, and Alex were eating.

"Who's the kid?" asked Christina.

"Geez Christina, a little more subtle would have been nice." Meredith chimed in.

"Come on you know that was never her strong suit." Alex replied.

"I'm Jenna Marks. I'm hanging with Dr. Bailey today or until my dad comes back from vacation."

"Who's your dad?" Meredith asked.

"George O'Malley" Christina did a spit take, "Did you just say George O'Malley?"

"Huh, never pegged O'Malley as the father type." Alex said.

"You see my mom and my dad were just friends but the agreed they wanted to lose their virginity before college. On the night before my dad was supposed to leave for college they lost their virginity. A week later my mom discovered she was pregnant. She never told my dad despite the fact that they wrote letters back and forth for many years. The last one she got from him said he was going to become a surgical intern here at Seattle Grace. Oh that reminds me I'm supposed to give this letter to someone who isn't my dad. Here, I'll give it to you Dr. Bailey."

"Thanks Jenna." Bailey said getting the letter that Jenna was giving her.

"Wow" was all any of them could say.

Lunch went by with just chit chat about different cases. The residents and Bailey were surprised at her knowledge of medical terms.

"I kept a notebook of the terms the doctor's used when my mom was in the hospital."

"Why was your mom in the hospital?" Meredith wondered reminded a bit of her own mom

"She had cancer. For the first 8 months after we found out she was able to live at home but then she got worse and had to be in the hospital. That's were she died about a month ago."

"I'm so sorry." Bailey and Meredith said

"It was okay because when she died, I was holding her hand and that's how she wanted to go. I had one hand on her heart and one hand linked with hers. She wanted me to feel it stop beating."

"I am so sorry you had to feel that." Christina said and for a minute she was that little girl in the car accident and feeling her stepfather's heart stop. She could relate to what Jenna was feeling.

"It was kind of cool because I was expecting it. She was given only 4 months to live. She ended up living for a year and a half." Tears started to fall from her face. "I'm sorry I haven't cried in weeks."

Bailey took her in her arms as if she were her mother and calmed her down. Alex and Christina got up to get back to work.

"Jenna, do you mind getting me a coffee from the cart over there?" Meredith asked. She wanted to talk to Bailey alone.

"Sure, black."

"Yep, thanks." She gave her some money and when Jenna was out of earshot she said, "I need to talk to Derek but I want to adopt her."

"We were going to talk to him after this."

"I have some time so I'll do it."

"Ok, page me after you get done."

"I'll make sure and do that."

"Could you do me a favor, Grey?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I have a few surgeries this afternoon could you take her. It would do you some good to get to know her in case you and Shepherd decide to adopt her. Just remember think long and hard about this decision. It can't be rushed. "

"Not a problem, I'm in the clinic today anyway."

"Thanks Grey."

Just then Jenna came back with Meredith's black coffee. "Here you go." Jenna said handing the hot liquid to Meredith.

"Thanks Jenna." Meredith said accepting the drink.

"Jenna, I have a few surgeries this afternoon so do you mind hanging with Meredith this afternoon?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"Of course not, It sounds like fun."

"Well, I'm not sure that's how I would describe the clinic." Meredith said under her breath knowing how Bailey felt about the clinic.

"Great, I'll check in with you tonight." Bailey said as she was standing up to leave.

"Nice meeting you Dr. Bailey." Jenna said

"The pleasure is all mine." Bailey said as she was leaving to get ready for her surgeries that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2 Concern

**Discovery**

Ch.2

Concern

"Ok, why don't you wait out here while I go talk to the chief, ok."

"That sounds good, I kind of wanted to finish the book I started on the plane."

"I'll be back soon." Meredith said while knocking the door to her husband's office.

Derek's voice answered "Come in." and he smiled when he saw who came in.

"Hey Derek, you got a few minutes." Meredith asked as she closed the door behind her and entered Derek's office. She was nervous about what she was going to say to her husband

"For you, of course, I don't have any meetings until four." Derek said standing up to give his wife a kiss.

"I'll be out of here by then but I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"What's going on?"

_Where do I start?_ _The beginning I guess_

"Well first off, George has a kid."

"Wait do you mean.." Derek said not quite sure if he heard his wife correctly.

"Yes that George. Unless you know another George I don't know about."

"Wow, I never would have seen that coming." Derek was shocked that George had a kid and never mentioned it.

"Neither did we. George didn't know about her either and her mother recently died. " Meredith explained.

"Wait how did you..." Derek began to ask, but Meredith was already answering his question before he finished asking it.

"She showed up today, in fact she's sitting outside the door in the hallway." Meredith answered Derek's unfinished question.

"Did you call social services?" Derek asked knowing that it was standard procedure to call social services

Meredith hesitated, "That's why I'm here Derek. I know this is a huge step, but I think we should adopt her."

"Wait, say that again." Derek asked surprised.

"I'm serious Derek, she has no where else to go. George was one of our own, now his kid's here and she has no where to go." Meredith said while giving Derek her puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist.

"I don't know Mer, you are right this is a big step." Derek said trying to resist.

"I'm not saying we should adopt her right this minute. Bailey said we should think about it but something feels right, we could have her stay the night with us tonight. Just to see and maybe talk this over a little more."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Derek agreed.

"I'll tell Bailey when I see her. You want to meet Jenna."

"Yes, since she's staying at out house tonight I probably should." The sarcasm rang true in his voice

"Well okay then let's go." Meredith added sarcasm just as present as his.

They walked out into the hall and found Jenna deep in her book.

"Jenna," Jenna jumped a bit looking up from her book, "This is the chief, Derek Shepherd, he's also my husband."

"Hi, It's a pleasure to meet you Derek. Do you know when my dad is coming back from vacation?" Jenna asked enthusiastically.

He looked at Meredith who gave him the "She doesn't know yet and don't tell" look.

"I think he's coming back soon. How old are you Jenna?" Derek asked wanting to know more information about this girl who could potentially become his daughter.

"I'm 10. I can't wait to meet him." Jenna exclaimed.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed between Meredith and Derek, but thankfully Jenna didn't notice.

"I guess I should get back to my paperwork. I don't want to leave too much paperwork undone before my four o'clock meeting" Derek said trying to change the subject. He gave Meredith a quick kiss and went back to his office.

"We better get going to the clinic." Meredith said to Jenna. "You could continue to read your book while I work."

It ended up being a slow day in the clinic. A few cases of the flu and a sprained ankle. They were just heading down to the E.R. to see if there was anything for them to do, when Bailey walked up. "Hey girls, nice to see you."

"Hey Dr. Bailey, I hope your surgeries went well." Jenna said.

"They did Jenna thank you for asking." Dr. Bailey responded.

"Hi Dr. Bailey" Meredith greeted.

"Nice to see the clinic didn't kill you, Grey." Bailey said, knowing that Meredith had an easy time at the clinic today.

"Came close, came very close." She muttered.

"Hey guys do you know where the nearest bathroom is?" Jenna asked

"Right over there Jenna, we'll be right here." Meredith said pointing to the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks Meredith." and Jenna left to use the bathroom.

As soon as Jenna was out of earshot Bailey asked, "So what did Shepherd say?"

"He was shocked and a bit hesitant but we agreed on letting her spend the night tonight and talking about it then. Is that ok with you?"

"Sounds like a really good plan. I wanted to show you the letter she gave me. Basically it says that if George got transferred or isn't here for some reason that she is to be put into foster care or found an adoptive family. It also has her birth certificate so we know she's not lying."

"Ok, My goal is to try and convince Derek this is the right thing."

"Ok, I have a Plan B and C just in case, Lexie always wanted kids right? If not I'll just take her in myself." Bailey said.

"Don't worry if I'm as good as I think I am, you won't have to." Just then Jenna came back and all talks of where Jenna will go halted.

"What did I miss?" Jenna asked noticing that they gotten quiet all of the sudden.

"Jenna, Derek and I were wondering if you wanted to stay with us tonight." Meredith asked.

"I would love to, Thank you." Jenna replied with excitement.

"Ok then, I have one more surgery to do before I can go home. I'll see you tomorrow Jenna."

"Bye Dr. Bailey" Jenna said, waving good-bye to the nice doctor.

"Ok, since the clinic is closed up, we can go back to the house, do you need to get anything before we go."

"My suitcase is in one of the locker rooms, I think Dr. Bailey said it was the resident's locker room."

"Ok, I just remembered that I have to get something out of my locker."

The girls headed off to the locker room. Jenna got her suitcase and Meredith got what she needed and they headed off to the house.


	3. Chapter 3 The Decsion

**Author's note : Someone pointed out to me that wouldn't Jenna have a guardian. The answer to that is no, her mother had a will and testament and it was put in there that she is to go with her father. I forgot to include in ch.2 when Bailey opens the note she also finds her birth certificate. Sorry for the confusion! Now please enjoy ch.3 of Discovery!**

**Discovery**

Ch.3

Decision

When the got home Meredith showed Jenna to her room so she could get set up.

"Lexie, my half-sister, usually sleeps here but she's been staying at the hospital lately so I don't think she'll mind. You can go ahead and set up and when Derek gets home we'll order take-out. Is Chinese ok?" Meredith asked wanting Jenna to feel comfortable.

"Oo, yea Chinese is my favorite. Especially honey walnut shrimp."

"We'll have fun together then. I'll be just downstairs if you need me."

"Ok, Thank you so much Meredith." Jenna appreciated everything they were doing for her.

"Your welcome, it's not a big deal at all."

Two hours later Derek came home and they ate dinner together.

"So Jenna," Derek began, "Where are you from?"

"Starshine, Oregon, a small town outside of Portland." She said proudly

"How did you get here?" Meredith asked

"After my mom's service, it wasn't a funeral because she donated her organs, I stayed in town for a week to say good bye to my friends, because my mom and I were our own family, and get my stuff together. Next thing I know I'm on a plane headed to Seattle. When the plane landed, I found a bus schedule and a map. I hoped on a bus and then I was at Seattle Grace. I stood there for a minute before Dr. Bailey found me."

"So you took the bus to Seattle Grace?" Derek asked slightly puzzled.

"Yea, I had enough money to get a car service but I was used to the bus so I went with what with what I knew. You see since my mom was a young mom we didn't have a lot of money so we took the bus all the time. I remember when my mom got a promotion and a big raise. It was about a year before she got sick. That year I got my laptop, camera, and a new bed, I remember because the bed that was in the cheap apartment we rented had broken when I was six so I slept on an air mattress. We started have food in the house all the time. I felt like I was living large. When my mom got sick, the money from her raise went towards her medical bills and we were living day to day again. I started to do some gambling again to get things we couldn't afford like school supplies, shoes, and at one point it was so bad, clothes."

"I'm sorry you had to live like that." Meredith said

The rest of dinner went on talking about much lighter topics like people at the hospital and ferryboats.

After they ate Jenna went upstairs and set up her laptop so she could let her friends know she was safe and sound.

Later that night after Jenna had fallen asleep, Derek and Meredith were sitting in their room, when Meredith brought up the topic.

"Jenna's pretty well-behaved." Meredith started.

"She is, she's also very sweet and kind."

"I think this is right Derek, there's something telling me to go for it."

"But, what about our hectic schedules." Derek asked making a valid point.

"She can take the bus if she wants to go to the house or explore Seattle, since she already has the schedule and seems to enjoy the bus. If she wants to hang around the hospital what's wrong with that?" Meredith pointed out.

"I'm just afraid, we'll get to busy or mess up. Mer, I'm just scared in general"

" I'm scared too Der, I mean who wouldn't be scared. This is a big decision but I think we're ready."

"I..just..I don't...Mer, are you really sure?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I've been with her all day I've come to know her. I see a little bit of myself in her. I even see a bit of you in her, remember how she lit up when we started talking about ferryboats during dinner. We've been wanting a kid, well now is a good opportunity that I think we should take." Meredith said.

"You're right Mer, I did see that, I saw a bit of you in her too, you notice how she's really kept to herself. She's dark and twisty. Ok, your right let's do this."

"Are you sure Derek because I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do? Especially something like this." Meredith asked.

"Are you starting to second guess yourself?" Derek joked.

"No, I just want to make sure you aren't." Meredith assured him

"I think this will be a good thing for everyone. We should do this."

Meredith got this big grin on her face. "Derek this is great. Thank you!" She kissed him and then they fell asleep because they had a big day ahead tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Learning

**Discovery**

Ch.4

Learning

The next day Meredith, Derek, and Jenna all walked into the hospital. Meredith and Derek had smiles on their face that was not like them to have. Jenna was slightly suspicious but said nothing. The first person they ran into was no other than Dr. Bailey herself.

"Good morning Dr. Bailey." Jenna said

"Good morning Jenna. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Bailey replied

"I did, I had a great time." Jenna answered smiling

"Hey, why don't you go talk to Christina, she's got the clinic today and so she probably wants someone to talk to." Bailey suggested

"Once you get to know her she's pretty nice, you just have to put up with her crap til she gets to know you." Meredith quickly interjected.

"Ok then, you're probably right. One of my best friends was like that."

Jenna walked over to Christina deciding that persistance was her best weapon.

"Hey Christina."

"What do you want?" Christina snapped

"To say hi and see how you are doing." Jenna said sweetly

"Great, you've said hi now go away unlike you I have to work."

Just then Lexie walked into the hospital followed by Mark just a minute later.

"Hey Christina, Who are they?" Jenna said pointing to Mark and Lexie

"The chick is Mer's sister Lexie and the dude is Mark Slone, Derek's friend." Christina answered Jenna's question.

"Interesting, I bet you ten dollars that Mark is dating that Lexie chick." Jenna said

Christina knowing that Mark and Lexie had been split up for months decided that she could win this one easily.

"You're on Jenna. We can corner Lexie and force her to tell us." Christina said not feeling as guilty as she should.

"Couldn't we just ask her? Or, maybe bribe her. She's coming over here and we can settle this here and now" Jenna said knowing that cornering someone dosen't always work. 

"She's not on Cardio so I can't help her there, but we could ask her since I just happen to have ten bucks on me. Ok, here and now."

Just then Lexie walked by and Christina flagged her down.

"Lexie, are you dating Sloan? Christina asked in a way that she knew would make Lexie tell the truth.

"Whatever do you mean Christina?" Lexie asked scared by Christina

"Don't play stupid Lexie, are you and Sloan together or not?"

"How did you know?" Lexie asked slightly curious

"What you mean you are?"

"Yes, how did you find out? We were so secretive." Lexie was stumped and started racking her brain for answers. Suddenly she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Ha, I won, I believe you owe me ten bucks Christina." Jenna said quite pleased with herself.

"Christina, who's this?" Lexie asked looking at the young girl near Christina

"Oh sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Jenna, George O'Malley's daughter." Jenna said

"Hi, Lexie. Nice to meet you." Lexie replied slightly lost. _Not even eight in the morning and I'm confused_. Then she walked away towards the elevators

"Dang Jenna," Christina said as she paid her debt, "How did you know that?"

"Easy, she walked in and a minute later he did. It was obvious they were together. I notice details because back home I used to do bets like this all the time. That's how I got shoes and stuff. Remember, I told you yesterday." Jenna replied

"Right, I didn't realize you were that good. Hmm." Christina said looking at Jenna deciding she was a person she would give respect to.

"Well, I should get back to , Meredith,and Derek. Nice seeing you Christina."

"You too Jenna, have a nice day." Christina replied

While Jenna was becoming friends with Christina, Dr. Bailey was talking with Meredith and Derek.

"So, what you guys decide?" Dr. Bailey said biting the bullet.

"We decided that we will adopt her." Meredith said

"That explains the crazy smiles on your faces. You realize someone's going to catch on to those." Bailey replied.

"No comment, Miranda, but you can have conference room C this morning to break the news to Jenna." Derek said.

"Thanks Derek, I was going to do that as soon as we're done here. Are either one of you going to be available this morning?"

"I've got meetings all morning, so I can't." Derek stated

"I can, I'm free til 10. Then Dr. Nelson is letting me scrub in on one of his surgeries." Meredith said excitedly.

"Ok, well I was going to head to the conference room after this. Although, you should wait outside. I want her to feel like she's not being watched plus you still need to change into scrubs." Bailey said.

"That's fine with me, I'll go to the locker room and then stand outside the conference room and wait for you guys to come out."

"Good, You were always my favorite Grey." Bailey said, making Meredith smile.

Just then Jenna walked over holding some money.

"Where did you get that Jenna?" Bailey asked

"Oh, I bet Christina ten bucks that Lexie and Mark were dating and I won." Jenna replied like it was no big deal.

"What back up, did you say Lexie and Mark are dating?" Derek asked shocked.

"Yes, I did." Jenna was confused

"That explains why she hasn't been at the house. You know I'm glad they're back together." Meredith said

"Well I have meetings to prepare for, I'll see you guys later." Derek said

"Ok, why don't we take the elevator and head upstairs." Bailey suggested

"Good idea, I've got to get ready to actually work." Meredith replied

So they all got in an elevator and on the second floor Mark and Lexie both got in.

"Mark, this is Jenna, George O'Malley's kid." Lexie said

"Nice to meet you pipsqueak." Mark replied

"So, you guys are back together." Meredith started

"You told her?" Lexie asked Jenna

"Oh, it was still a secret, I figured since we figured it out it wouldn't be long before everyone else did. Sorry."

"Ok, I'm lost." Mark said.

"I'll explain on our way to our patient, because I believe we have twenty minutes before the gossip mill starts up." Lexie replied as the elevator doors opened and they got out.

"That could have been worse." was all Jenna said.

When they got off on their floor, Meredith went to the locker room and Bailey took Jenna into the conference room.

"Jenna, I have to tell you dad is dead."


	5. Chapter 5 Good News, Bad News

**Discovery**

Ch.5

_Jenna, I have to tell you something. Your dad is dead._

"He's...what...you mean dead, as in not living?"

"I'm really sorry Jenna, especially after everything you've been through."

"Oh my god...oh my god...I'm...an...orphan." Jenna said in between sobs

"It's okay Jenna, really it'll be okay." Bailey said trying to comfort her.

"I know I didn't know him but I really wanted to." Jenna said as she finally stopped crying

"Jenna, you should know, he died when he was taking a bus for a women who wasn't looking. He was going to be an army doctor, Jenna. You should be proud of him. He was my intern so I know he was a great man." Bailey said, as the tears came to her eyes but didn't fall. "I also have some good news with my bad. I always try to do that makes the bad more bareable. You aren't an orphan..."

"Yes, I am. I don't have any parents, which means I have to go in the system. It' my mom's worst nightmare. She spent hours complaining about the system. This is going to be crazy..." Jenna rambled inturupting Bailey.

Bailey inturped her saying, "Jenna, it's okay. I can see you ramble like your dad. It's okay. You won't have to go into the system because I have found you some adoptive parents."

"You have. Oh my gosh, thank you Dr. Bailey."

"Your very welcome. George was one of our own and we look out for our own and their familes. Also, you can call me Miranda. Now you want to meet your adoptive parents."

"Yes, I do so very much."

Bailey led Jenna into the hall where Meredith was waiting. "Hi, Jenna." she said and suddenly there were more tears.

"This is just so amazing. I couldn't be happier. When Miranda said she had found me parents in the back of my head I hoped it was you guys and now it is and it's just so happy." Jenna was rambeling again.

"Ah, another rambler. You'll fit in fine here Jenna." Meredith said.

"I just...I can't thank you guys enough this is just...wow and it's all happening so fast and words can't even begin to describe it.." was all Jenna could say

"It's a great pleasure." Meredith said as she wrapped Jenna in a hug.

"Ok, since we have this figured out. I have surgery in twenty minutes and I don't trust the interns I left in charge of pre-op and labs." Bailey said as she walked towards the group of interns huddled near the nurses station.

"I'll tell you what Jenna, I think I can sneak you into the gallery if you want to watch my sugery today." Meredith said

"That would so cool." Jenna said as if the past twenty minutes had never happened

After the surgery was over, Meredith and Jenna got in an elevator and headed to lunch.

They got into the elevator and just as the doors were closing Mark stepped in.

"Hey Grey, Hey pipsqueak, although I should call you gambler."

"Sorry, it was more a habit than anything else but hey at least you don't have to hide anymore."

"Ok, you're right. Anyway, Grey, I'm askin Lexie to move in with me. Anyway you could soften her up?"

"Sure Mark, I'll let her know she's got the attic again and she'll move right in with you."

"You're awesome Grey, see pipsqueak," Mark said looking at Jenna, "That's how you act."

"Jenna, it's okay. Mark here has the world's largest ego." Meredith said with a laugh

Mark shot her a look but said nothing

Just then the elevator doors opened up and Meredith and Jenna stepped out. "Bye Mark." they both called as the doors closed.

"He's another one you can ignore sometimes. He's usually pretty good though."

"Ok, he's actually kind of funny."

The two arrived at the cafeteria and sat down at a table with Christina and Alex.

"Hey guys." Meredith said as they walked up

"Did you hear about Lexie and Mark?" Christina asked

"It totally explains why she hasn't been at the house lately." Alex said

"Wow, it was around before lunch. Usually it would have taken all school day for that to get around. Hmm." Jenna said alould

"Dude, the nurses around here live and breath on gossip. If a told a nurse that Yang was pregnant, it would be around the hospital in ten minutes."

Jenna looked over at Bailey for a minute then she asked Christina, "Do you want to win your money back Christina?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Bailey and the anesthesiologist."

Christina pondered for a minute then answered, "You're on."

"I want in, how much?" Alex asked

"Ten bucks."

"Deal."

They watched Bailey for a minute then Jenna said, "Look, she's got that flirty stare and she's looking at..."

Alex and Christina held their breath for a minute then looked at Bailey and found they had lost.

"That anesthesiologist. I win." Jenna said as she collected the pot.

"Dang, you're good kid. Hey, can you get me ten bucks from Sloan." Alex asked

"I wish but I already put his love life in the spotlight so I think it would be best if I leave him alone."

"Dang."

The rest of lunch was mostly just hospital gossip and different cases. Just before they left Bailey came up to the table.

"What were you three looking at before?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Christina answered slyly

"You three were staring at me, why?" Bailey wasn't backing down

"We were just admiring your sheer beauty." Alex answered.

"Sucking up will get you no where Karev." Bailey said.

"Come on Jenna, I think if we go now I can get you in the gallery for the sugery you wanted to see." Meredith said breaking the tension

"Good idea." Jenna said with the straightest face you've ever seen on a gambler

"I will find out. I always find out." Bailey said as she walked away


	6. Chapter 6 The End of the Beginning

Discovery

Ch.6

The End of the Beginning

They made it up to the gallery just in time to see the surgeons remove the last couple of organs. The surgeons were just about to take out the heart when Jenna asked, "Aren't they going to bring the family into say goodbye?"

"No, they already said their goodbyes before this man was brought into the O.R." Meredith replied

"But, I got to say good bye in the O.R, then again I was supposed to hold my mom's heart when the doctors turned off the," Jenna paused for a minute getting out her notebook to check the term, "pacemaker, then hold her hand while she died."

"They did an organ harvest even though they couldn't use the heart?" Meredith asked

"Yea, the cancer was in her heart so they couldn't give it to someone else but the rest of her organs were ok so they just gave those away. Mo..Meredith," Jenna tried to call her mom but just couldn't get it out, "can I see this man's family?"

"I'll see if they're still here." They left the gallery and went to check the nurses station to find out what room he was in. Then they stepped into an elevator thinking they were alone.

"Why were you, Yang, and Karev staring at me?" A voice asked making Meredith and Jenna jump. They came face to face with a raging Miranda Bailey who looked ready to kick some ass.

"Miraaanda, We..." for the first time in a long time Jenna didn't have an answer so she decided it was time for the truth "Well, I asked Christina if she wanted to win her money back and she agreed then Alex wanted in and so I said you and the anesthesiologist were dating because I saw the way you were looking at him and I won but I swore them secrecy."

"How much did you make?" Bailey asked.

"Twenty bucks." Jenna answered.

"Give me ten and I won't kill any of you." Bailey said.

"Deal." Jenna said handing Bailey ten bucks.

Just then the elevator doors opened up to Jenna and Meredith's floor, "Nice working with you Miranda." Jenna stated

"You as well Jenna."

The girls walked down the hall and into the patient's room where they found a women sitting in there crying.

"You can go ahead and work. I remember how it felt, it may be awhile."

"Ok, if you need me, have one of the nurses page me."

Just then Lexie walked by and saw Jenna standing there.

"What are you up to?" She asked

"Can you help me out? I want this women to see some of the families of the lives her loved one saved." Jenna requested.

"That's a brilliant idea. This guy was my patient so I know people here who got his organs. I'll go talk to their families." Lexie said.

"Ok, but do me another favor, don't bring them in until I give you a head nod. I need to get her ready to see them." Jenna said.

"Ok, I'll go find the recipients families."

Jenna knocked on the door to the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll get out." the woman said

"No, you're okay. I'm Jenna. I know what your going through and I want to help."

"How can you help? You've never lost a son before," the mother said angrily.

"No but I've lost my mom. She died of cancer, two months next Tuesday. She donated her organs, just like your son. The cancer was in her heart so I felt it stop. No, I haven't lost a son but I've been through the very same hell." Jenna said understanding the woman's anger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My name Clara, but you can call me Claire. It's just so hard to see him go. Does it always hurt like all the time?"

"For awhile, but soon it will go away. Not forever, just until something reminds you of him, then you break down and cry. I hope that dosen't stay forever but maybe it won't maybe it will die down to where you just tear up a bit or get lost in memories." Jenna heard herself and thought she sounded so much like her mom. Tears suddenly started rolling down her face.

"See, it comes down to where you don't cry when you think about him, where it's just the tears."

The two had been talking for about an hour when Jenna saw Lexie at the door. "Claire, there are some people I want you to meet." Jenna nodded to Lexie who sent a women in.

"I'm Jan, your son I assume, he gave my daughter hope and a life. I can't thank you enough." She said

The next women came in crying. "You, your son, he gave my son a new liver. My grandfather has liver cancer we prayed the curse wouldn't effect him but it did and we waited for years and today they said he was getting a liver. It was your son, he saved my son's life."

The last person to come in was a young man. "Hi, I'm Robby. Your loved one gave my girlfriend a heart. We'd been dating two years before she got sick. Then she was in the hospital but I never left her side. When we go the news that she was getting a new heart, I left her side for the first time in those two years and went to the nearest jewelry store and got this." He opened up a box to show a ring. "I'm going to propose as soon as she gets wakes up from surgery. Your loved one gave my women her life back. I owe him a debt I don't think I could ever repay."

"Congratulations, I wish you the best of luck Robby." was all Claire could say.

"You see all the people your son helped. These aren't the only ones some of his organs went to different hospitals. I got to met all the recipients of my mom's organs because she wanted to show me why she chose what she chose. I understand is such a big way that I too am now an organ donor."

"Thank you Jenna."

The two kept talking and after a while Meredith came down and found them still talking so she stood at the nurse's station with Lexie.

"Have they been like this since I left?" She asked

"Pretty much, she's helping her get over her grief and she even had some of the families of the the recipients come down and meet her. You guys got yourself a heck of kid sis."

"I know."

When Jenna and Claire finished up their conversation they exchanged numbers, just in case. Jenna joined Meredith and Lexie at the nurse's station

"I've been there I know what she's going through, that's why." Jenna said almost reading their minds

Meredith and Jenna said their good byes and headed up to see Derek. They soon arrived at his office just as he was stepping out. The minute Jenna saw him, she ran up and gave him a hug

"Well, it's nice to see you too." Derek said kind of laughing

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough." Jenna said.

"Well, I just got off so I think it's time we head home. Let's go." Derek said

_Home, _Jenna thought, _Not that place in Portland, no, that's my old home. The place just down the street with some the best adoptive parents ever. The one where I can start over and become a new person. I won't have to scrap the bottom of garbage just to find some food so I can feel full. I can have nice things without feeling guilty about betting. This is home now and there's no where else I'd rather be._

A/U: Thanks to my fans who have been with this story since the beginning and my awesome editor HarryPassionFan, who has her own story out on FF for you castle and bones fans. I will be writing a sequel to this and will get it up asap


End file.
